


Act 1 : Change

by orphan_account



Series: Hell Knows My Name [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, New Kid is called Angus Ivory!, Plot Twists, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why hello there, could you spare a second to adhere to a little tale of how I changed everything.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Hell Knows My Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647973
Kudos: 1





	Act 1 : Change

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be relatively short - 1000 words at most - this is so I can keep the story on as much as a roll as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mystery speaker will serve as your (the reader’s) guide into this simply complex tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be updated as the story progresses. Even if a new chapter is not available, please if you see an update, recheck previous works.
> 
> Updates come as and when available.

I doubt, by you being here, reading this will bring any peace of mind. After all, this story is not one of a happy ending, joyful turns and twists or gleeful beginnings. No. Better to save that thought for somewhere else.  
For those of you who don’t know me, and those of you who have yet to hear of me, I am about to relay a series of - as well one might call it - unfortunate events, or as I have found it better to be known as simply one hell of an affair.

This is a tale that follows five themes. All of which I shall reveal now, as is best so your minds do not wander over plainfully simple clues.  
One; The time in between. Two; Letters. Three; Ghosts long buried. Four; Brothers through blood. And finally, Five; one that can most simply be explained as “Okay. Weird”.

I am afraid that is all I can say for now. No point in wasting my breath over something that I can merely show you instead.  
Oh, and do remember those themes, after all it might help you brace yourself for the agony and heartache that is to come - though I wouldn’t prepare oneself too much, after all your woe could as well bring me to tears...


End file.
